Computing devices such as personal computers, smart phones, tablets, and other devices are commonly available, and many users own and/or use multiple computing devices. Computing devices often notify users with an audio and/or visual notification for a variety of reasons, such as to indicate incoming messages, alarms, calendar events, or the like. In some situations, such as when a user is logged into a user account with multiple devices, each device may have access to the same triggering information (e.g., message incoming, scheduled event on shared calendar, etc.), and each device may attempt to notify the user.